When You're Bigger
by Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers
Summary: Two year old Rachel Summers explains how things work around the mansion to the newly born child of Logan and Ororo. Jott and Loro


Two year old Rachel Summers came into the new baby's room.

"Hello, Laura Munroe." She said, going up to the crib and looking through the bars.

The baby girl just gurgled in response.

"I know you're new here and all, so I guess I'm gonna hafta tell you how things are." The redheaded child started.

The newborn's eyes followed the older kid as if she knew she was being spoken to.

"Okay, so sometimes if you're hungry or something, you gotta tell somebody 'cause everybody here is real busy and they might not ask you if your hungry for a LONG time." Rachel explained. "It's called being assertive Daddy says. My daddy, not yours. Yours is named Uncle Logan and mine is named Scott Summers, so I don't es'pect you to be getting those ones mixed up." She started pacing in front of the crib. Laura's eyes still followed her.

"Also, if ya wanna play with somebody, me, Jason, and Jenny are fun, but Aaron's too little to do anything. But, I guess you are, too, so maybe you'd like him." Rachel shrugged. "Don't worry, though, you'll be a big girl like me soon enough." She smiled.

"The funniest person in the house is Uncle Kurt." She stated. "You'll like him when you can talk. He's always doing silly things and making faces at Aaron until he laughs. I think Mama said your too little to laugh, though. Again, my mama, not yours. Yours is named Auntie 'Roro and mine is named Jean Grey-Summers. If you get those ones mixed up, I'll be mad at you cause I just told you the difference. You look like your mama, actually, but your hair is bluish blackish insteada white like Auntie 'Roro and yer lighter skinned."

Laura made a funny coo noise.

Rachel sighed. "I hope you're not plannin' on doin' that the whole time you live here. You gotta learn to talk so that we can understand you. Right now you don't even have any words with your inside voice, just feelings. That's like happy and sad incase you didn't know."

The baby looked at Rachel again and blew a spit bubble.

"And don't do that!" the redhead exclaimed. "It's not allowed. Aunt Kitty doesn't like it. Now, where was I?" she looked thoughtful. "Oh yeah. Uncle Remy and Aunt Rogue have two kids the same age, so if they're ever grouchy with you, it's not your fault. It's pro'ly cause the twins didn't let them sleep a wink. That's what Aunt Jubilee said, anyway." She leaned in close to the baby. "Don't tell anybody, but I'm not sure what a wink is."

The younger child continued to stare at the red head with great intent.

"Don't worry if you don't know what twins is. That took me a long time to figure out. Nobody ever es'plained nothin' to me like I'm doin' for you." Rachel sat, patting the baby through the bars. "When you c'n walk, there's a field outside we get to play in and some swings. The first swing is mine 'cause I'm the oldest, but you c'n have any of the others if you beat the other kids there."

Laura looked away.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed, poking the baby's arm. "I was talkin' to you, Missy! That's very rude!" Laura looked back at the toddler. "That's better. You can't just go around doin' stuffs like that, though. It's not right. You'll get in all sorts of trouble." Seeing that Laura looked perplexed, she sighed and added, "You'll understand when you're bigger like me."

Rachel walked over and got a stool. She put it in front of the crib and stood on it. Then, reaching up, she spun the mobile hanging over the baby bed.

Laura looked up at it, apparently amazed by the colors.

Rachel just shook her head at the baby. "You are far too silly for me. You don't act like Uncle Logan or Auntie 'Roro either. Everybody tells me I act just like my dad and Jason acts like his mom and Jenny acts like her dad, so I guess you'll pro'ly act like your dad. So that means your gonna wanna spend a lot of time in the DR. I'm a big girl so sometimes my Daddy takes me to the DR, but your still too little. Just you wait, though. You'll be big enough soon."

Laura looked back to the girl speaking to her. She yawned. Rachel smiled and shook her head again. "It's almost your nap time. I'll come back after you wake up again." Laura started to whine as Rachel approached the doorway. The redhead turned to face her again. "I'll tell you more later. I promise."

Rachel went out the door and shut it behind her.

"Hey, Little Red." Logan greeted as he walked past. "What were ya doin' in the baby's room?"

"I was just talkin' to her." Rachel answered. The child sighed. "She's not very smart, yet, but don't tell Auntie 'Roro I said that."

Logan laughed and picked up the redhead. "You're somethin' else, kid."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

Shaking his head, Wolverine said, "You'll understand when you're bigger."


End file.
